Total Drama Island : New Memories
by Bluzzy159753
Summary: Apps Open!Hey you! yes you! would you like to compete for 1 million dollars? Looking for 18 OC to compete in death defy stunts, new loves, new enimes, and finding new friends? recive memories you can only get here on TDI
1. Apps

**RULES**

**1. **No Mary Sue's. Nobody is perfect, and I refuse to write for a character that is good at everything, and has no flaws. Please keep this in mind as you create your application, as I will not be accepting any character that is 'nice, smart, loved by everyone, and good at everything.'

**2. **Originality is key. The more original your character is, the more likely I am to use them in my story. Don't get me wrong, I also want a bad boy, a cheerleader, a goth, etc. However, I expect that a whole lot of people will go for characters that fit those descriptions, which means your application would have to stand out from amongst many similar applications.

**3. **Make sure to list 'can walk' as one of your characters talents, so that I know you have read this. If you do not, then I will not accept your character, no matter how good they are.

**4. **Whenever you want, send me some ideas for your character if I accept them. Tell me how they'd react towards someone after the events of the previous episode. Send me a confessional that I could use in a chapter. Let me know if you are satisfied with how I am writing your character, or if I need to change something. They are YOUR characters, after all.

**5. **You get to vote! I'll come up with many possible plots for each character, so that no matter who goes home there will always be a solid storyline. Also, this makes the story more realistic, and stops me from showing bias to a character I may particularly like.

**6.** You may send in as many applications as you wish. The more the better!

**Now onto the application form~**

**G e n e r a l I n f o r m a t i o n **

Name (First, middle, and last, please):

Gender:

Age (15-19):

Sexual Orientation (gay/straight/bi):

Stereotype (intelligent sounding stereotypes, not something like 'The Nice, Sweet Artist'. If the person is an artist, just say 'The Artist', adding nice and sweet doesn't make them more appealing, it just makes me less likely to pick them):

**A p p e a r a n c e**

Skin tone:

Nationality:

Eye Details (Shape, colour, etc.):

Hair Details (Length, colour, style, etc.):

Body Shape:

Height/Weight:

Normal Clothing:

Pyjamas:

Swimsuit:

Formal Clothing:

Gym Clothing (What they would wear in extremely physical challenges):

Facial Features:

**C h a r a c t e r**

Personality (At least a small paragraph. That means around four-five sentences. Don't make a list of words, as I'll just ignore your application):

Where they were born/Where they live now (also give some small details about their family life):

How would they act when they arrive on the island?:

How would they act during free time on the island?:

How would they act around their friends?:

kind of friends would they have on the island?:

How would they act around their enemies?:

How would they act around their crush?:

Do you want your character to be paired up?:

What kind of person do you want your character to be paired up with?:

What kind of relationship do you want your character to be in? (Secret, flirty, etc.):

Fear/Reason why:

Religion?:

Talents:

Weaknesses:

Likes (Four or five is the minimum):

Dislikes (Same as above):

**O t h e r**

Challenge ideas (This will be incredibly helpful. Please include this):

Anything I forgot and you want me to know about your character?:

**If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks for your time, and I hope to start writing as soon as I have a solid cast**


	2. Cast list

A/N hey guys...so sorry its been like, FOREVER! i didnt mean to. I know you guys must hate me but anyways but I my computer taken away from me and I got it back a about a day ago. so I have the cast list that I am posting now and i have the intro for the season half way down so I should have it complete by tomorrow night. So heres the cast list. O and also I need one more girl plz. If i dont get another girl I'll just make a OC.

**Boys**

Tyler Crane ( The musician)

Jayce Aldin ( The caretaker)

Terrence Delavega ( The classclown)

Lucifer Veron (The Vanpire)

Marshell Moon (The Hacker)

Sebastian Avery (The gentleman)

Dean Mackenzie (the wanna be rapper)

Markus Stone (The bully beater)

Victor Vortez (The retard)

Riley Lovie (the animal lover)

Maxwell Turner (The bully)

**Girls**

Tonia Heart ( The She-devil)

Shilo May (The Punk)

Amber Steal (The Rocker)

Reina Sato (The otaku)

Erika Ono (the Sarcastic girl)

Tammy Rose (free-bitch)

Ellana Conrad (the flashed obessed babe)

Molly Winters (the rebel)

Grace Johnson (The good girl)

Nina Ivanova ( The mature teen)


End file.
